There is known a fault diagnosis system for a multicore CPU, in which a plurality of CPU (Central Processing Unit) cores capable of switching from an SMP (symmetric Multi-Processing) mode to an AMP (Asymmetric Multiprocessing) mode are mounted, the fault diagnosis system having a load predicting unit which predicts a processing load of the multicore CPU, a mode switching unit which switches one of the CPU cores to the AMP mode when the processing load is less than a threshold, and a fault diagnosis unit which performs fault diagnosis on the CPU core switched to the AMP -node (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No, 2010-218277
In a test of a general-purpose CPU, a defective core can be identified by specifying different instruction sequences to ail cores in the CPU to have them execute a test, and checking the calculation results thereof.
On the other hand, a GPGPU (General-purpose computing on Graphics Processing Units; is a processing device which applies calculation resources of a GPO (Graphics Processing Units) to purposes other than image processing. The GPU is a processing device dedicated for image processing.
In the GPGPU, it is not possible to specify a core in the GPGPU to have the core perform each instruction sequence. When there is a defective core, another normal core performs processing as a substitute for the defective core, and thus it is difficult to test whether there is a defective core or not.